Even Satan Was Once An Angel
by WritingBlues404
Summary: Oh, how easily we humans succumb to those seven, ever-rampant, deadly sins. They seem to appear when we are at our most vulnerable and we fall so simply. Do demons submit to those string of wicked evils just as easily, or even faster? And if so, how hard?
1. Chapter 1

Wrath

_And Jesus said unto them, "I watched Satan fall from Heaven like lightening." – Luke 10:18_

Why is it that when something traumatic happens in your life, you are bound to be tormented by that one event for the rest of your days? Why is it that human beings are cursed with damned emotions on a daily basis; making events replay over and over in their heads like some kind of sick twisted movie set on repeat? Things happen, and people die. For some, it is hard to get over death, especially if it could've been avoided in the first place. This is the case for humans, at least… but what about otherworldly beings? Do demons, too, succumb to the sometimes heart-wrenching consequences of their actions? Do harsh times bother them as they do us?

I have always pondered such thoughts about my brother. I may be the son of Satan, too, but I have inherited no such demon blood from him. It just arouses my curiosity when I see my older twin brother doing such carefree acts without a hint of remorse. He constantly disobeys my orders, falls asleep not only in my class, but his regular school classes too, and just generally lives the "slacker" lifestyle. Is it such that a demon can live that way, while humans strive to do their best and struggle every day to get by with what they have?

I envy Nii-san. He is the one who obtained Satan's entire demonic heritage, not me, and even though he is labeled as a threat to us all, he still manages to get into the same private academy I've spent so long studying and practicing for. He barely went to school during his junior years for Christ's sake.

Even now, at this late hour, he calmly rests in his bed across the room from me as I lay awake in my own, thinking this all through in my head. Manga books with dog-eared pages and empty late-night-snack bowls litter his side of the room. I can hear him softly snoring, most likely having some perverted dream about one of the girls in _my_ mangas that he so graciously helps himself to. I swear sometimes it really pisses me off how much my brother and I are unalike. We're twins, aren't we supposed to be the same on _some _points?

This whole ordeal has me sighing in agitation. _What am I supposed to do with him? _I wonder to myself. _Father wanted me to protect him, and I'm doing my best. He's always depending on Satan's power – if only he'd listen to some of the lectures I teach he'd understand other ways of protecting himself too… I can't help someone who won't even help themselves first!_ I slightly grit my teeth and exhale through my nose. I can feel my brows pulling down into what I'm assuming is a very ugly scowl; very unlike me to put on such a face.

Nii-san has always been a problem from day one. Father, being the Saint that he was, took us in and gave us a home – and how did Nii-san repay him? He broke his rules and threw away his trust. Nothing happened the entire time I lived at the monastery with Father and Nii-san, but the day I moved out… Father died.

If I had just stayed one day longer I could've helped Father fight! I could've tried to save him. Nii-san said something to Father – I know he did. I don't know exactly what though, but it had better been worth it and I hope Nii-san is proud of himself, for it cost Father his life. He did nothing but protect Nii-san and he fought to the very end to uphold the responsibilities of being a parent.

_Nii-san,_ I grunt to myself. My eyes roam over to his still form, Kuro curled in a ball right next to him. I can't hear my twin snoring anymore, though he's probably sleeping more soundly now. I glance over to the clock on the wall. If it weren't for the moonlight shining through the windows, I probably wouldn't be able to read it.

It's almost half-past one o' clock in the morning.

I sigh again, removing my glasses and placing them on the stand next to my bed. At this late hour, I cannot believe I am still awake. I'm usually good at suppressing these emotions, but tonight they've reared their ugly heads and have decided to waltz through my mind like an all-night party.

How could I stay up so late thinking about how much of pest my demon brother is anyway? Am I insane?

I soon roll over and face the wall, closing my eyes and trying to breathe nice and easy. _I'll never get to bed if I keep working myself up like this. I can think about how to deal with Nii-san later. Right now I have a responsibility as a teacher to be well rested and ready to teach tomorrow's lesson undistracted. _

I lay still for a bit, letting my mind drift to other things – like how I should stock up on supplies soon. I should go and see Shiemi and her mother tomorrow at the Supply Shop before classes start. I'm actually able to calm down some in the minutes that pass. Before I know it, the thick, numbing blanket of sleep covers my entire body and I transcend into the realm between consciousness and slumber.

That is, until something behind me makes a barely audible sound.

It's a faint noise, but with the room so quiet my ears pick it up easily, slamming me back awake with a jerk. I growl low and dangerous in my throat from being woken up again. Whatever made the noise is going to face some serious consequences. I can't tell what the sound was at first… something like a peep? A squeak?

… Perhaps a mouse? I wouldn't be surprised, seeing as Nii-san lives like a pig.

In that case, I guess I shouldn't really worry too much. We do have Kuro now, after all. I lean back a bit to glance over at Nii-san's bed, trying to find out if our pet deity is already on the little pest's trail. Maybe witnessing its untimely demise will be enough to set my mind at peace and I'll finally be able to get some sleep. Although, what I see instead has me puzzled.

Nii-san seems to have become restless in the time I'd been trying to sleep. Kuro has taken notice too, and has now perched himself on his master's torso. I watch as my brother twitches and whines in his sleep; _most likely a nightmare_, I deduce. Oh, how I can remember waking up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating, when Nii-san and I were younger. As soon as I would wake from the pseudo-danger fantasy, I would silently slip from my bed and make my way to my twin's bed instead and spend the night there, and vice versa. Nii-san and I always relied on one another whenever we had bad dreams as children.

I snap back reality when I notice Nii-san rolling his head from side to side with a pained scowl gripping his features. Slight growls are emitted from his throat as he grits his teeth. Kuro walks up my brother's torso and begins pawing at his face. His meows start out low and worrisome, but with each passing second they increase in volume; the black cat tries to wake up my brother from the dream he's trapped in.

I guess I shouldn't let Nii-san suffer any longer. Nightmares are one thing I know we _both_ hate, so it's only fair that I do him an act of kindness and help him out.

A light whine escapes Nii-san's lips as my feet touch the floor. Combined with Kuro's cat-calls, it almost sounds like they're talking to one another. I laugh at the thought of my brother being able to communicate with demons and such. Although my laugh is a bitter one; his new-found telepathic abilities only strengthen my detest for his demonic powers.

But then, my laugh is cut short – my brother twitches abruptly and then snaps his eyes open.

It all happens so fast after that; I had to blink a few times to make sure I was seeing correctly. In an instant, Kuro is grabbed roughly by the scruff of his neck and thrown across the room, only halting when he goes crashing into a wall. The deity falls to the floor and is still. Nii-san reaches for his sword leaning up against the wall, yanking it from its sheath like his life was in danger.

_In danger? Why would he think-_

The blue flames signifying his birthright from Satan brightly lick and swirl around his head and body. In my temporary blindness I take a few steps back and throw my forearms up to protect my face.

_He's gonna set the whole place on fire!_

"Nii-san!" My words are lost to the growls rumbling from his throat and the crackling and fizzing sounds coming from my brother's aura. The heat is unbelievable, burning my arms even where I stand.

And then, the unthinkable.

Nii-san flicks his right arm out and brings it in front of him, his sword pointed directly at me.

Now, I have two options: one, I could scream and run out of this room - and possibly out of the whole entire building - and hope Nii-san doesn't give chase.

Or two...

The nightstand next to my bed has my attention. And it's not just because my bifocals adorn the top of it where I set them earlier, no; something much more needed is in the drawer, right next to the spare pairs of glasses I hide in there. However, Nii-san's blood-red pupils seem to be following my every move. If I make a haste movement, I may find myself missing an arm… or worse, split in half.

I audibly gulp.

I don't think Nii-san heard.

I put my hands up in a surrendering fashion, noticing how the littered manga books and bowls just inches away begin to melt and char due to the intense heat. "Easy, Nii-san," I coo, "It's me, Yukio. I'm not going to hurt you." I ease my way towards my nightstand little by little, gazing upon my brother's tense and trembling form. His eyes follow me inch for inch, but he does not make a move. My mind races for more to say, "What is it that has you so upset," I ask, "Did you have a nightmare?" My voice is light and I place a reassuring smile on my face, trying to alleviate Nii-san's hostile behaviour. Alas, my question only causes Nii-san to scrunch his face even more. His tail flicks back and forth in distress; the bundle of hairs at the tip splayed out in all directions, like that of a vengeful cat's, or an overused broom.

My eyes never faltering from my brother's, I reach my right hand down ever so slowly as my nose catches the faintest whiff of burning wood. "Look, it's alright to have bad dreams, Nii-san, everybody does once in a while. You just have to shake them off. After all, it was only a dream…"

I snap into action; my hand rips the drawer open and I snatch up the gun hidden inside in no time flat. Even Nii-san wasn't expecting this, seeing as his eyes grow a bit wide when I reveal my weapon. Both hands shaking, I grip the gun, extending both index fingers over the trigger and close my left eye to get a better aim. It's a bit harder to see with my bifocals off, although with Nii-san's bright blue flames enveloping his form, I'm pretty sure I'll hit him. "Drop Kurikara," I state plainly. I feel as though I'm on a regular mission, but this time I'm facing my own flesh and blood. If only I could figure out what exactly caused his outburst!

As expected, Nii-san doesn't do as I say; does he ever? Perhaps he isn't as far gone as I thought. Nii-san continues to stand there, sword pointed towards me, ready to strike. "I said drop your sword, Nii-san! If you don't, I will be forced to shoot you. Don't give me a reason to!" My breathing is coming out ragged from the strain of pointing a gun at my brother for the second time since we've been at this academy. I regretted it the first time, and I feel even lower the second time around. _Please, Nii-san, snap out of it, _I mentally plead. I click the hammer of the gun backwards with my thumb, signifying my seriousness.

My action seems to strike some sort of chord in my brother. Only, I wish it was a good chord. Nii-san visibly flinches and lets forth a bloodcurdling shout. He then charges at me, both hands gripping koumaken.

I close my eyes and pull the trigger three times.

Everything goes silent after the violent cracking noises are emitted from my gun.

Slowly peaking from under my eyelids, I see Nii-san standing no more than a few feet away. His eyes are wide in horror and his body is completely frozen in time. Still shaking and his flames still sizzling, his blue orbs cast downwards to where my shots hit their marks.

Three small cylinders with sharp-needled ends stick into my brother's torso. The powerful tranquilizer begins to take affect almost immediately; Nii-san's eyelids begin to droop and his balance is thrown off, causing him to sway slightly.

In a matter of seconds, his sword falls from his numb fingertips and makes a _clang_ on the floor. I stare on as his knees buckle under him and he falls to the floor on his side. His eyes, wide and fearful, never leave mine as he speaks, "Y…Yukio… What if dreams… are omens of the future?"

Before my mind can register his words, my brother passes out entirely on the floor. And with his unconsciousness, his flames also seem to lose their heated temperature. Instead of radiating unfathomable heat, a cooler, gentler breeze is felt in its place.

Breathing hard, my knees finally cave in as well, and I slump to the floor next to Nii-san's form. I swallow the fear creeping up the back of my throat and grab a hold of Kurikara, placing it back in its sheath; his flames die away immediately and his long ears recede back to their small elf-like state.

I notice thick streams of water trickling down and across Nii-san's face while scanning his body for any sign of retaliation. The image of his trembling demeanor and his sharp intakes of breath flashes through my mind as a weak _meow_ breaks the silence. I watch as Kuro, who has finally awoken, slowly walks over to Nii-san and perches himself next to his face. He calls out to Nii-san once again before tilting his head down to lap at his tear-streaked face. When Kuro looks back to me, his face is one of hurt and mourning.

"He'll be alright," I try to communicate to Kuro; feeling a bit strange when I realize I'm conversing with a cat, "I only hit him with sedatives." Kuro seems to mew in response, averting his eyes back to Nii-san's body. A few whines escape the black cat, as if trying to sooth my brother's tattered emotions.

Then, something hits me. "Kuro," I call out softly. The deity spins his head around to face me with a questioning look. "You know what was happening with Nii-san, don't you? You could probably hear what was going on inside his head. If his telepathy works one way, shouldn't it work the other?"

Kuro then jumps and begins meowing frantically to me. If I felt strange before, I definitely feel like a weirdo now. With Kuro meowing and me sitting here trying to figure out what he's saying, I feel like I belong in a psychiatric ward.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and hold up a hand. Kuro falls silent. "It's no use, Kuro. I'm no demon, so I can't understand what you're saying." The sharp fangs of agitation eat away at my nerves, leaving me on edge. I'm so close to the answer, yet I can't understand a word this creature is saying. As I kneel on the floor, trying to find some sort of way to solve this mess, I happen to glance at the clock on the wall. Although the black plastic rim towards the bottom is horribly misshapen from Nii-san's flames, the hands still tick away as if nothing happened.

Well, time does not wait on anyone.

"It's almost three in the morning." I run my fingers through my hair and huff. I look to Nii-san and the little tranquilizer darts protruding from his grey nightshirt. I look to my own blue one and wonder how his shirt remains unmarked while mine has black ashes and burn marks on the sleeves and chest. Brother's side of the room is a mess of burned materials and dark ash. Starting from the ceiling, a dark, scorched mark snakes a big black line down the wall and to the floor where Nii-san was first standing, then repeats on the other side of his room. Little blue embers leisurely consume his blanket and sheets as well as the now-unreadable manga books. I decide to start with that. Grabbing my suitcase from under my stand, I flick it open and pull out a small grenade-sized bottle of concentrated Holy Water. I hesitantly leave Nii-san's side and begin pouring the sacred liquid onto the sources of burning. I use half the bottle, making sure everything is doused and put out.

I then make my way back to Nii-san. He looks so uncomfortable in his position on the floor, yet is sleeping so peacefully. Kuro watches patiently as I gently roll my brother onto his back, eyeing the darts and tiny rims of blood forming around the intrusions.

I bleakly imagine what would've happened if we actually shared a dorm with other people while plucking away the darts with expertise. Shaking my head, I quickly push aside the idea of bringing Kuro to go see Mephisto for a translation. God only knows what he would think of this whole situation, or if he would even tell me the truth. As of right now, I'd prefer only Kuro and I be the witnesses to Nii-san's act of insanity.

... I really have no other choice. I'll have to wait until Nii-san wakes up to determine what to do from here.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know I've been neglecting my other fanfictions, but please, bear with me! For any of you out there with your own fanfics, I'm sure you'll sympathize with me about writer's block. It's not like I don't feel bad about my fans. I still get emails about people favouriting "Don't You Get It?" and it makes me feel worse when I realized I haven't put out a chapter in a long time. It _is_ a work in progress though so it's not like I don't have anything written. And as for "Screams Unheard," writer's block has got me right by the balls on that one. I still can't believe I posted that, but since it has been reviewed by ever-so-gracious fans, I will be continuing it as well. And hopefully writing this new fanfic will help me with my writer's block for my other stories; I've already got the majourity of this story planned out, so it's not like "Screams Unheard" where I had an idea at 4 in the morning and I decided to post it.


	2. Sloth

Sloth

_And Jesus said unto them, "I watched Satan fall from Heaven like lightening." – Luke 10:18_

The tiniest of noises causes me to twitch awake. For the last three hours I've been attempting to get some sleep on the floor with the extra blankets I had tucked away, however anytime a single noise was made, I was jerked back awake, fumbling for the gun I'd placed next to my temporary bed... right next to my brother's sword.

I gave my bed to Nii-san after dispensing of the darts. After that, I proceeded to clean his wounds and bandage them. Seeing as his bed and blankets were soaked with Holy Water, I gave him the only bed left available. I did contemplate for a few short seconds of sharing the bed with him, but ultimately decided that it was a bad idea. I'd only be setting myself up for trouble if Nii-san went nuts again. Besides, I wouldn't be able to keep his sword at a safe distance if we had shared the bed. So instead I used the few spare blankets I had packed away and spread them on the floor.

But now, Nii-san is stirring. Regretfully pulling myself up into a sitting position, I evaluate my brother's movements, making sure my gun is within arm's reach if needed. The pounding in my chest grows louder when Nii-san finally peels his eyelids apart and slightly whimpers. He sluggishly brings a hand up to his forehead and stares straight ahead with eyes half-open. My brother stays like that for a minute or two, raising my anxiety that much more as I half-wait for him to revert back to his carnal demon stage.

Finally, he turns his head in my direction with eyes lazily scanning the room before connecting with mine. The wave of awkwardness created by that motion knocks the wind from my lungs, somehow making my heart beat faster in the process. _What's he thinking, _I can't help but ponder, _Is he going to tell me what the hell happened a few hours ago? Or should I not even bring it up right now? I don't wanna set him off again… But what if by just ignoring it I actually send him the message that I don't care and that in turn sets Nii-san off anyway?_ I just want to scratch my head in irritation, but decide that any sudden movements may not be the best at this point in time.

"Yukio?"

My name being called in such a raspy, tired tone silences my inner voice and pricks my ears up. I put on my most endearing smile and greet my brother. "Good morning, Nii-san. How are you feeling?"

He seems to think for a moment; blinking his eyes and gazing around the room. I watch the emotion flicker across his face as he observes the room, taking in its charred and disorganized appearance. His head then turns and examines the spot his body lies in. "Yukio," he softly asks while shifting up onto his right elbow, "what happened to the room? Why am I in your bed?"

I'm taken aback by his question, though I can't say I'm all that shocked. I'm kind of glad Nii-san doesn't seem to remember the events that transpired several ago. I decide to divert the conversation in a different path. "Er… Nii-san, do you have any idea of what you might've dreamt last night?"

He thinks for a moment. "What I dreamt…" my brother starts slowly, his eyes squinting in the process. "Ah, man, don't tell me I pissed my bed!" Nii-san finally moans and sits all the way up. He sighs heavily as he runs a hand down his face. My brother then tenses up, cementing his hand to his mouth; his posture stiffens and his blue orbs grow ten times as wide.

"Nii-san?" The question leaves my mouth the instant I notice my brother's distress. "What's wrong?" I reach back a bit for my gun, just in case this happens to be another episode. My stomach begins doing flips when Nii-san slowly turns his head towards my half-kneeling position.

"What I dreamt…" Nii-san mumbles from under his hand. The corners of his eyes begin filling with tears and his face takes on an extreme expression.

I discreetly tuck my gun into the pocket of my shorts, making sure Kurikara is still a safe distance away, and then make my way towards my broken-down brother. A wave of tears cascade down his face and seep into the crevice his hand makes pressed against his mouth. "Nii-san," I cautiously reach forth and grasp my brother's shoulder, "Can you please tell me what is upsetting you?" The only response I receive is watching as his knees reel into his chest like a magnet to a metal surface and his arms drape around his legs. "You need to talk to me. If you don't, you risk bottling up your emotions until they burst like last night!"

Nii-san's ears twitch upwards at my words. I mentally smack myself. "Last night?" Nii-san's voice cracks halfway through his question. He glances up at me for a brief moment, and let's forth a quavering revelation. "So I did do that stuff last night. I did… I did…"

"Nii-san, then you do remember? Tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

Nii-san's slender digits run through his hair; the limb stays perched upon his skull once it reaches the top and his forehead falls forward to meet his knees. His face hidden, he speaks with a soft whine, "No – no I can't. It hurts, Yukio, it hurts…"

"What hurts," I desperately ask. "If you tell me what's hurting you –"

An abrupt spark of blue causes me disconnect from my current train of thought and jump back in surprise. Little flames flicker and shake atop my twin's head, dwindle down to almost nothing, then reappear. His woebegone hiccups jerk his torso and his fingers clutch tightly to his hair as if they'd fly off his head if he let go.

It feels like my stomach just dropped a hundred stories down. My first instinct is to grab the gun concealed in my short's pocket, but after surveying Nii-san for a few more seconds, I take my hand away from the hidden weapon.

_That's it! _I proclaim in my head. _I'm like a dog with its tail between its legs! I was done being afraid seven years ago, and I'm not about to revert back! _"Nii-san," I state as calmly as I can, "You need to clear your head. If you don't calm down right now you'll just end up blowing your lid and losing control again, and do you really want that to happen?" Nii-san isn't looking directly at me but I can tell he's listening. His sniffling has decreased as well as the size of the flames on his head. I'll never understand how those demonic flames refuse to consume his human body. "At least get your mind clear for a little while. Get up and get ready for school. If we hurry, we'll probably be able to make it with 10 minutes to spare."

"I'm not going," Nii-san plainly states. I grip the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"You can't go skipping school now. You got into this school on special circumstances – if you start skipping now, what is that going to prove to Shura or even the True Cross Headquarters? You just need to clear your head."

"I said I'm not going Yukio, _God dammit_!" I quickly snatch up my brother's shirt by the collar and force him to look me in the eyes. The flames have reappeared atop his head and resumed their hostile dance. I drop all my walls and let my face twist and contort on its own.

"Don't try to intimidate me with those damn flames of yours! You either learn to control them or so help me God I will remove you from this school myself!" After noticing the hurt bouncing around in Nii-san's irises, I relax my hold on the grey fabric of his shirt and try to recompose myself. "I am not Father, nor do I want to act like I am, but I just can't help it. I have responsibilities not only as a student, but as a teacher as well."

"T-That's not _my_ fault." Nii-san stumbles over his words, barely making them audible to my ears. I let go altogether at this point and let him slump back against the wall, his head hanging low on his chest. I think for a moment; I really am not making this situation any better by getting overstressed. The melted clock on the wall ticks loudly in the silent room, causing me to notice how much time I've wasting.

The tiny, thin rectangle located next to my glasses on my stand is soon in my hands. I slide it upwards, revealing the hidden keypad and dial a memorized number. The earpiece rings a few times before a very groggy voice interrupts with an irritated, "_Why are you calling me this early in the morning?_"

I answer with a very plain and simple, "Shura, I would like you to come over to the dormitory."

There's a predominant growl and then, "Let me guess, you had a bad dream, scaredy-cat, and now you want me to come and fight all the big ol' mean monsters away?"

"Actually, it wasn't me."

A momentary pause as she processes this information. "Rin? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was. Listen, just get over here. You'll understand more after you arrive." I snap the phone closed, staring at the screen for a few moments, and then turn my attention towards my twin. His chin still rests upon his chest and his body droops as if he was sleeping sitting up. "Nii-san," I call lightly and proceed to sit on the bed next to him, "Are you sleeping?"

He shakes his head listlessly from side to side. It is then that I notice the purple crescents developing under his blue eyes. They make me reflect on my past; when I first began learning Exorcism as well as going to regular school, I wasn't so sure I was going to keep up with it all. But, after Nii-san put his entire faith in me becoming a doctor, it somehow gave me enough confidence, and I eventually got used to having a double workload.

Perhaps this, too, is just Nii-san's way of releasing stress. It wasn't a week ago that he was just under the Vatican's ruling whether or not to executed – and now he has to prepare for a test in the next 6 months to prove he has full control over himself and his flames.

Or else.

Slipping an arm around my brother's slack shoulders, I lean his unresponsive body onto my own, his head finding solace resting on my shoulder. I yank the blanket from beneath his body with my free hand and gently place it over his body. His soft breathing is the only thing heard in this room now, and before I know it, my eyelids are slowly losing against gravity too…

…

…

…

All too abruptly, I'm being shaken awake. "Yukio – Yukio! Wake up!" My eyes pop open the moment my head jerks upwards. The images take a moment to unblur and merge together as one; as soon as they do, a figure is revealed to be hunched over in front of me. I blink a few times as my old time "friend" continues to rant. "What the hell happened here, Yukio? I thought yer said Rin had a nightmare – yer didn't say he tried to burn the place to smithereens!"

"Shura, please, try to keep your voice down. I think he's just stressed–"

"Stressed? Stress is a luxury Rin can't afford! He's supposed to be focusing on controlling his flames, not releasing them whenever he breaks a fingernail!"

As Shura continues to rant about the obvious consequences this development may have, I glance over to Rin who seems to have not moved a muscle. As slowly as I possibly can, I lift my twin's body from mine and carefully lay him on the pillows at the top of the bed. "Shura, I need you to watch over Nii-san while I attend school today," I interrupt. I finally turn my head in her direction and can't help but look her up and down. "You came over in your pajamas," I ask with a slight eyebrow twitch. I reach for my glasses and slip them on my face.

"This room is almost burnt to a crisp and yer worrying about what I'm wearing." Shura exhales heavily with an irritated groan lacing through.

I open the dresser drawer that conceals my fresh, clean clothes. "I need to go to school. And since Nii-san refuses to get out of bed, he's going to need a caretaker."

"And yer wantin' _me_ to do it," Shura almost shouts, her expression one of disbelief. You'd think I'd just asked her to go out and kill all the humans in the world by herself with the face she's making now. I guess the reaction is appropriate; Shura was never much one for babysitting, especially when it didn't involve some kind of hand-to-hand combat training.

"If it helps, think of it more as you're keeping an eye on Nii-san's flames. If he wakes up and starts flailing about, try and get him to calm down. It'd be a good exercise to teach him, don't you think?" I put on my more enthusiastic smile, hoping she'd take the bait and just stay here with my brother until I returned home. After receiving a pair of folded arms and defiant expression as my answer, I had no choice but to play the guilt-trip card. "If you don't stay here, and Nii-san does lose control again, which I'm not saying he will, then the Vatican will definitely eliminate him and then how will you keep your promise to my father?"

Shura's eyes widen a tad, revealing that I've struck a chord. She gives a harsh laugh and looks away to the burnt objects and walls on Nii-san's side of the room. "Sheesh, by the sound of it, yer just trying to push him off on me incase anything happens again." My eyes turn to slits at the Exorcist's cruel words. "Are yer afraid of what yer'll do if the time ever came when Rin does become consumed and yer two are alone together? I mean, he is yer only family left – and from what I've seen, yer only friend. If he doesn't pass that test in a few months' time, he'll surely be killed and," Shura turns her head back to me, a distant look in her eyes and a melancholy half-smile drifting upwards on her feature, "Yer will not have a friend in the world."

I halt my actions.

Her words send an electric bolt of fear, starting from the pit of my stomach and roaming aimlessly throughout the rest of my body. My legs grow weak for a moment with the weight of the information this woman has rested on my shoulders.

"I know this," I state in a monotone breath. I all but slam my dresser drawer shut and begin my walk towards the bedroom door. Without a second glance, I inform Shrua once last time of my wish. "Please, watch over Nii-san until I return from school. I teach his first class, so I won't be long. And as I recall, you don't teach until the student's third class, so you don't have to be there right away."

I made my way from the room and down the hall after that. _It's gonna be a long day_, I mentally sigh to myself. _I just hope nothing happens while I'm gone._

* * *

><p>I thought I was going to lose my mind.<p>

Just the aspect of not knowing what was going on, or what was happening back at the dormitory was enough to have me tapping my pen anxiously on the notepad on my desk. I desperately wanted to take out my cell phone and text that annoying red-headed woman and ask how Nii-san was doing. But I knew doing so would not only result in me getting in trouble by the ever-watchful eyes of the current teacher, but would also begin a worrisome routine of hourly text messages consisting of the same questions. And I'm sure Shura would not take too kindly to my constant barrage of repeat-inquires.

It was very hard to focus. Every time I decided I would stop thinking about Nii-san and focus more on the lesson at hand, I would end up thinking about how I should skip lunch in order to grab the work he's missed from his teachers, and I would then end up thinking about his current condition.

The hours dragged on slowly, and one by one, the list of classes on my schedule decreased until there were none left. I sighed as I packed up my school supplies and walked out of the classroom with everyone else. _Halfway done. Only a little while left until I can go back home._

I slipped the ring of keys only issued to qualified exorcists out of my pocket and stuck it into the keyhole of a random door when I was sure no one was looking. The key I had selected automatically transported me to the special cram school building where my class would be beginning in about twenty minutes. Without hesitating, I walked through the door and closed it, all the while resisting the urge to play sick and rush back home.

If I had thought high school classes dragged, then it was nothing compared to the cram school class I had to teach. So many fake smiles, so many distracting thoughts – I was sure to slip up somewhere! As soon as I had entered the room and had greeted the class, I announced what today's lesson would consist of; only to be interrupted by the raised hand of the blonde-haired girl in the front row. I called to Shiemi as calm and politely as possible, just wanting to get the lesson started, and perhaps call it an early day.

"U-Uhm, Sorry Okumura-Sensei, but where is Rin today?"

I faltered a bit. My nerves were already on end, and with Shiemi now questioning my brother's whereabouts, it only caused my anxiety levels to rise even more. I couldn't help but think about the different possibilities that could be plaguing the dormitory of which I claim to be my home.

_What if Nii-san woke up? What if he's awake right now? What's he doing? Is Shura handling him well, or is she only making matters worse? If Nii-san does happen to go a little crazy then will Shura be able to hold him off and subdue him? She wouldn't alert True Cross Headquarters, would she? I'm sure she'd wait until I returned before she did something so rash… right? Maybe I should excuse myself for a moment and give her a quick call…_

"Sensei," Shiemi cautiously intermitted at that moment. I fixed my eyes back to hers and smiled my most endearing smile.

"Yes, Okumura-kun is not feeling well today, so I had advised him to stay home."

"Oh… would you like if I brought over some herbs from the Supply Shop after school? I'm sure I can find something to help with anything Rin has caught–"

"Uh – no," I quickly interject, "That won't be necessary, Moriyama-kun." That's the last thing I needed was Shiemi arriving at the dormitory and risking Nii-san's secret being revealed. However, when I saw traces of dejectedness in the midst of her bright blue eyes, I couldn't help but give her more of an explanation. "I actually have all I need, seeing as my last visit consisted of me stocking up on the very helpful medicinal herbs and roots the shop had. So, in a way, you've already helped Okumura-kun out. So thank you." I bowed slightly with my appreciative statement, causing Shiemi to blush brightly and smile from ear to ear.

The rest of the students in the classroom just looked on like they were really weirded out by the relationship Shiemi and I shared. I feel that their probing gazes were unnecessary; I have known Shiemi for quite a while now, and she even lives at the shop I buy supplies from. There is no reason they should've given me, or Shiemi, those jealous glares. And when I say "they" I'm mostly referring to Izumo-kun and Suguro-kun. I pinched the bridge of my nose briefly while contemplating where I had left off on yesterday's lesson. "Alright, anyway, back to the today's lesson. We will be talking generally about the different types of lower-level demons and what specific medical actions should be taken for the mashou's they administer."

It was very difficult for me to concentrate and I often found myself either repeating sentences or trailing off. This day has definitely been too long, and I caught myself staring at the clock more than I should have. I'm sure some of the students had noticed my antsy behaviour, and I hope they forgive me for it. I can't help but imagine a pile of ashes surrounded by blue flames and a burnt corpse lying in the debris back at the abandoned dormitory. I shook my head to try and rid myself of the haunting thoughts.

I was eventually released from my teaching duties, wasting no time in packing up my materials, reminding the class of the homework assignment, and stalking my way out the door.

_Finally,_ I think to myself as I approach the front door to the still standing dormitory. It takes a little bit of the edge off, seeing as our home still exists – and is _not_ on fire. I reach my hand forward to grasp the doorknob with trembling digits. I apprehensively creak the door open and enter the dwelling.

All is quiet. I shift my eyes from side to side as I observe the area for any strange activity. My hand creeps near the gun in the holster strapped around my waist. _Has it always been this quiet in this building?_ _I guess when I stop and think about it, this building is a tad creepy. Especially when I'm on edge already. _

I slowly make my way up the concrete stairs, eyeing the cobwebs drifting to the slightest breeze in the various corners where the walls connect. It takes an unbearably long time today to get to the room my brother and I share. My anxiety levels rise with every step I take, almost to the point where I'm shaking with anticipation. Shaking my head from side to side, I mentally smack myself for getting to the point of trembling. It makes me sick to become so frightened.

The dust from years of disuse tickles my nose a bit as I approach our bedroom. I take a few deep breaths, stopping just before the door; I grab the handle and yank it back. It isn't until the door is fully open that I open my eyes and take in the contents of the room.

"Nii-san," I quietly whisper. My eyes sweep my bed; the blankets are thrown in a haphazard mess with no person occupying it at all. I quickly avert my gaze to the other bed on the destroyed part of the room, but still, no one.

The room is completely empty. Nii-san's sword is not even present in this abandoned room.

"Nii-san," I call out loudly. My heart begins thumping against my ribcage as I dart from the room and down the hall. "Shura," I call next. _Where are they? If something happened… damn it, why didn't Shura contact me! Shit!_

A sound then breaks the silence as I race down the corridors. It has me skidding to a stop.

"I'm over here, scaredy. In front of the bathrooms."

Shura voice is like a sedative to my fried nerves; my stomach ceases doing flips and the blood rushing through my veins takes on a much nicer flow. My feet begin moving and, before I can even register their movement, I start towards the bathrooms a little ways down the hall.

More like fast-walked.

I finally reach the area where the hallway gives you the option of turning right, revealing the bathrooms for those who need them. I spot Shura sitting on the floor casually sipping out of a straw placed in a glass, my brother's sword lying on the ground next to her. Her eyes swivel up to my awaiting form. After her long drink from the straw, almost emptying the glass, she finally speaks. "What's up?"

Her laid-back question has me sighing in agitation. "Where is Nii-san?" Shura calmly raises her free hand and extends a thumb in the direction of the boy's bathroom.

"In there."

I turn my head and look to the door marked "Men's" for a moment. "How is he," I ask in a serious tone. Shura thinks for a moment, looking at the door as well, before responding.

"Drained." Her voice is monotone – a hint of uneasiness falling through her façade.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been in bed all day. He hasn't eaten anythin', hasn't drank anythin' – he wouldn't even get up to piss. I finally decided to drag 'em here, and I told 'em he wasn't going back to bed until he finished. The last thing I need to see is some kid wettin' his bed." She stuck the long plastic tube back between her lips and gave another suck. The funny gurgling sounds emitted from the glass signifies the end to her light-coloured drink. "What do yer think's wrong with 'em," she asks suddenly.

I use my middle finger to push my lenses back up the bridge of my nose and answer simply, "I think it's stress." The only response I receive from the pajama-dressed redhead is a solemn nod of her head. She opens her mouth to say something else, but the _click_ of a doorknob has both of us jumping in surprise. My brother soon emerges into the hallway, his free hand molded over his forehead as he stares at the floor. "Nii-san," I say and walk forward to grab his forearm. He is shaking on top of being cold and clammy. A slight moan is his response.

My brother falls into my frame after his knees buckle. I call out his name again, then turn my head towards Shura who is standing. "Shura, you are free to leave now. I will watch over Nii-san."

Silence pursues my words and I want nothing more than for the annoying woman to leave my sight. She bends over and picks up Kurikara, tapping it against her shoulder a few times before speaking. "I think, fer safety reasons, I'll be taking this with me. I'll stop by tomorrow and determine whether or not he can have it back." The full-grown exorcist turns on her heels and begins walking away, adding without looking back, "I'd better get going, though. My class starts soon and I'm still in my pajamas – not that I'd mind teachin' like this, but I'm sure Mephisto would have somethin' to say."

And with that, she strutted down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

It didn't take long before I start walking down that same hall that would lead to the shared dorm room. I drape my brother's arm around my shoulders and whisper him words of encouragement to help him make it to our room before he passes out. At the pace we go, it feels like forever has passed when we finally step inside the dusty old dorm. Without so much as a second thought, I carry my brother over to his bed. He moans slightly as I lower his form onto the mattress and pull the blankets up over, making sure they're completely dry, of course. The afternoon sun shines through the window, causing Nii-san to squint and turn away from the dreadful nuisance. "Are you hungry," I ask him with a slight shake to his shoulder as I remember Shura saying he had eaten nothing all day. "You need to eat something to keep your strength up."

Not a sound is made after my question. Nii-san just lies still for a moment or two before answering, "I _am_ kinda hungry."

I find myself sighing in relief at his sudden interest in food. I'm sure the smile on my face is more than goofy when I state that I'd have Ukobach whip up a special meal just for him – hopefully something that'll make him feel even better.

I strip off the coat identifying myself as an Exorcist; with promises of returning as soon as I could, I reluctantly left my brother alone and saunter to the cafeteria. I walk up to the counter tentatively, almost a little embarrassed to be looking for a tiny demon in the kitchen. After not finding anyone easily, I have no choice but to clear my throat and try a more verbal route. "U-Uh… Ukobach…" I start, "I was wondering if I may access the kitchen?" Now I feel absolutely ridiculous asking the air permission to enter a room. A slight uncomfortable blush creeps across my cheeks as my eyes scan the empty atmosphere and I'm almost tempted to barge right in, however, I do not want to jeopardize Nii-san's chance to get better if I send Ukobach into a bad mood.

When no one appears, I try a different approach. "Nii-san isn't feeling so good, and I was hoping the great Ukobach-_san_ knew just the thing to get him back on his feet." I can't believe I'm resorting to flattery now…

A purple pointed ear pokes out from the side of the little window that allows me to see into the kitchen, soon followed by a bright golden eye and little stubby hand. The tiny little Minotaur looks up at me before revealing the rest of his head. An unrecognizable sound leaves the demon's lips, most likely his failed attempt to communicate with me. I choose to quickly repeat myself in the hopes that Ukobach will understand. "Nii-san is sick and needs something that'll make him feel better," I smile warmly at the purple runt. "This should be no problem for one with such skill and talent, like yourself." I can't believe I am now flattering a demon into making food. This isn't what I signed up for…

Suddenly, Ukobach makes a soft call in his own language with a determined expression and hops from the counter, to the island stationed in the middle of the room, and to the opposite counter across the room. I watch as he begins his work; taking out pans, pulling out ingredients from shelves, and making his way around the kitchen with expertise. "Ukobach-_san,_" I make sure to add in the honorific, "May I come in as well and make some medicinal herb tea for Nii-san?"

A quick flick of his head grants me access without disturbing his work. We sit and labor in peace for an extended period of time; seeing as we cannot communicate well with one another, we settle on tending to our own little missions by ourselves. I open cabinets where I keep the special herbs and spices from the Supply Shop, thinking back to Shiemi's offer to bring over these ingredients herself today. Guilt washed over me as I begin the process of putting the specific contents together. I remember the way her face fell when I had declined her offer in class today – but I could _not_ allow Shiemi to be put in a situation where there is clearly danger.

I sigh as I start the flame on the stove. The water simmers a bit inside the metal tea kettle I've placed atop it. Hopefully, after all of this is said and done, I can make it up to Shiemi somehow. _Perhaps I can let her prepare Nii-san and I one of her homemade meals…_ I shudder a tad at the thought of the green goop she had made the last time I visited her shop. _Or perhaps it would be better if she came over here for dinner instead…_

* * *

><p>"Nii-san," I coo as I enter the room with a packed tray. I see him twist a tad on the bed and open his eyes to peak at me. "Ukobach worked very hard on this meal, so you better appreciate it." A smile is the response to my miniscule threat. My brother slowly raises himself into a sitting position, making it easier for him to balance the tray on his blanketed thighs.<p>

After setting the tray down, my twin observes what has been placed in front of him. He picks up his utensils and grabs for a small bowl filled with some kind of strange-smelling soup. He sniffs it hesitantly, crinkles his nose, and then proceeds to sip the broth carefully. "Woah," he finally breathes after a few seconds, "This is really good." He licks his bottom lip before raising the bowl a second time.

"Eat slowly, Nii-san. You don't want to make yourself sick now." I raise a glass to the side of his face and he observes it from the corner of his eye. After gulping twice from the bowl, he lowers it again and asks, "What's in the cup? It smells like grass."

I sigh and hold it directly under his nose. "What do you want it to smell like; _sukiyaki_? It's medicine – it's supposed to smell weird." I swear trying to get Nii-san to drink medicine is like trying to feed and orange to a snake. It's not going to be easy. "Just drink it please. It's going to help you get better." _I hope._

Nii-san eyes the mysterious liquid for a few moments. He arches an eyebrow and frowns a little, apprehensively sizing the cup up and down. A soft smile finally graces his features as he turns his blue irises up to mine, reaching a shaking, pale hand up to my head and ruffling my hair in a sloppy fashion. "What'm I gonna do with you." His playful banter is spoken in one exhausted sigh and for a split second, I'm worried he may pass out again.

However, I put on a smile, if only to be strong for my brother's sake. Nii-san brings the wobbling cup up to his lips, hesitates, and then tips the contents into his mouth. I'm relieved at the battle not fought in regards to the medicine he has to take. Perhaps it's because it's not the sickly red slug he is accustomed to, served to him on a big metal spoon.

The gulping sounds cease, followed quickly by a disgusted groan as the cup is lowered. I watch as Nii-san sticks his tongue out in despair at having the awful liquid slither down his throat, and he quickly reaches for the bowl of soup again.

Watching my twin finish the food and medicine I've placed in front of him raises my hopes that whatever had happened was indeed some sort of fluke sickness; _He seems to be coming out of it. He does look a lot better than when I arrived home. _Soon my brother is placing the empty containers on the floor beside his bed out of habit, laying back down, head resting against the white pillows I propped up for comfort. After my brother gets situated, I raise a hand to check his forehead, feeling for a fever that was never there to begin with. _I was hoping for at least a few signs pointing towards _some _kind of illness, but all I've got to go on is sudden rage followed by weakness. Maybe he really did just tire himself out… so much so that his immune system went down and the tranquilizer darts had some sort of prolonged effect._

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I find myself sitting at the desk on my side of the dorm room. The setting sun has almost fallen behind the distant mountain tops and the sky has taken on the faintest tint of dark blue mixed in with the prominent orangey-red. The only signs of life in this meek and solemn room are the scratching noises my pencil makes against the paper in front of me and the audible intakes of breath from the person nestled in the bed across from my own.<p>

The reddish-yellow view from the window has me recalling how Shura had stopped by not too long ago to check on Nii-san's progress. After concluding that his condition had improved a bit since she had left to teach at True Cross Academy, she skipped out faster than she had come in. We had both decided that it was also in everyone's best interest for Shura to continue holding Kurikara – just until this night passed. Through the constant struggle of deciding whether to grade assignments or complete my own, on top of studying for upcoming quizzes and just for the benefit of it, I somehow still find time to glance over at the one person sleeping so soundly.

My thoughts drift back to the night before; a chill runs up my spine at the thought of those piercing red pupils focused dangerously on my person. Those blue flames twist this way and that in a menacing dance, signifying nothing more than a feral need to hunt. Dropping my pencil, I take my forehead in my right hand and center my eyes on the paper in front of me. I can't even tell if the assignment is one that needs to be done, or one that has already been done by a student of mine.

A subtle laugh erupts from my throat, though it tastes bitter on my tongue. I try to think lighter thoughts instead of thinking about things that can't be undone. _Shura has his sword, so he's basically defenseless if anything were to happen again tonight. Plus I've stocked up on more supplies _should _anything happen again…_ I squish down the thoughts trying to probe my mind. In place of an image of Nii-san from last night, I substitute it with his thankful, yet sleep-deprived face after he had finished his meal. "Itadakimasu," he had whispered, his genuine smile trying to muffle the subtle hints of guilt and regret his eyes screamed.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong; I wanted him to talk to me. However, I felt it was not the right time to be badgering him with such questions, especially when his eyelids began to hide those grief-stricken orbs from the world. "You're welcome," I said back, trying my hardest not to notice the slight buildup of clear liquid being concealed by those pale lids. I left the room after gathering the dirty dishes; leaving my twin behind to try and rest some more.

_I didn't need him getting more worked up,_ I inwardly mumble. The drumming of the pencil on the open textbook to my right snaps me out of my reverie. I set the makeshift drumstick down in the center crevice the textbook pages make and lean back a little in my chair.

It feels like it's been a whole week since the incident last night. I'm still exhausted from only getting a few hours' sleep; a deep yawn emitted from my throat being the proof to such a statement. I glance over at the still deformed analog clock resting on the wall.

Around this time last night, I had become irritated with Nii-san. He had started complaining of his homework load, daydreaming, and dozing off. He even tried getting out of it by offering to cook dinner, which I quickly denied him the right to – Ukobach was quite capable of making it by himself. Nii-san and I had briefly argued before he stormed out of the room, only to return some time later with bowls of food that would be melted into plastic blobs hours later. He defiantly made himself comfy on his bed, grabbed the latest issue of Square Jump from his desk, and began pouting.

And that's what kick-started the long night of avoiding sleep to angrily reprimand my brother in my mind.

I reach a hand up to remove my glasses and rub my tired eyes. I look at the window and see a rough, blurred reflection of myself. Slipping my glasses back on, I stare at the young teenager in the window; his dark brown hair a disheveled mess and dark crescents forming under his eyes.

The sight is of an overstressed fifteen year old.

_A fifteen year old._

I laugh harshly. Sometimes I forget just how young I really am. I swivel my matching blue eyes over to Nii-san. _I never seem to forget how young he is,_ I laugh to myself. My thoughts suddenly take a turn for the worst. _The Vatican doesn't seem to care, though. They don't care if he's still just a child. They're cruel, and even if he sneezes wrong they'll be there with an empty jail cell ready for him. _

Switching between thinking about the current surveillance of the Vatican and the way my anger had gotten the better of me last night has me sighing in agitation, mostly at my own thoughts towards my brother. The last time I had let my anger get the better of me, I ended up pointing a gun at my twin; the very guns I was trained to protect him with.

"_If he doesn't pass that test in a few months' time, he'll surely be killed – and yer will not have a friend in the world."_

That damned red-headed exorcist's words ring in my ears again. Her face flashes through my head as she speaks those words; expression smiling, although eyes revealing some sort of inescapable truth. It seems she herself hated to admit the inevitable fact of the matter.

Slowly, I finish my work as well as grading the students' work. It isn't until about midnight when I'm finally able to shut the lamp off on my stand and turn in for the night. As I pull the blankets up over my body, I can't help but glance once more at Nii-san. And without warning, Kuro makes an appearance, tiptoeing into the room and startling me for a moment. I wonder where he has been, but decide that it's unimportant, especially since staying out all day is his usual way of living.

And it almost baffles me how Kuro jumps so nonchalantly up onto Nii-san's bed. He seems to look over his master for a few moments before nestling into his side on the edge of the bed. I smile at the sight of Kuro forgiving his master so easily, and I decide then that as Nii-san has his own problems to deal with, he tries his best to overcome them.

I remove my glasses and place them on the stand next to my bed, feeling a slight déjà vu at the action with anxiety soon following. However, my eyelids win against the nervousness and I'm soon overcome by the thick sheet of slumber, breathing deeply and wondering – _hoping _– everything will be fine in the morning_._

* * *

><p>"Oi, Nii-san," I call out to the sleeping form across the room. His soft snoring is the only response I receive. Shielding my eyes from the bright morning sun, I walk into our room and towards his bed. "Nii-san," I shake his shoulder a tad, "It's time to wake up. You better hurry or you'll be late to school." My brother mumbles a bit and rolls over in his bed, facing me, and cracks his eyes open. "Good morning," I say lightly with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"<p>

A few seconds pass before he answers. "Fine." His answer is gruff and full of irritation, which I conclude to be associated with his dislike of waking up in the morning. I laugh a little at his annoyed face; this seems to have him making an even uglier scowl.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. The medicinal tea I made combined with Ukobach's cooking must've really helped."

"Yeah yeah…" Nii-san drawls out and sits up, throwing his legs over the edge of his bed. At some point in the night, Kuro must've found it more to his liking to sit up by my twin's pillow, for that is where he now lies, sleeping. My brother runs his fingers through bedhead, starting at his forehead and only ending when his palm comes to rest on the back of his neck. His actions and movements are back to their usual speed, and I'm almost jumping for joy.

Just to make sure of his good health, I reach up and plant my hand just above his eyes, testing to see if his skin is cold and clammy like it had been yesterday. No sooner does my hand make contact with his face does it get slapped away. The action is so sudden it causes me to flinch back some, eyes wide in shock. "_I get it_," Nii-san barks, staring daggers at me, "You're a Doctor and know a lot about taking care of people. Quit rubbing it in my face." And with an air of frustration, my brother raises himself from his bed, quickly grabbing his uniform and heading out the door, most likely to the bathrooms.

I stand in shock, unsure of what I had done wrong. Somehow, I felt that whatever was up with Nii-san wasn't over with just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This story is supposed to be slightly AU, so even though Rin went through the whole "Vatican Trial," the students don't know about his demonic powers, yet. I also feel like this chapter came out like shit. But it's supposed to have a long, dragged on feel because it's the Sloth sin. Symbolism fail. Oh well. Let me know what you guys think. Thank you to those of you that favoured, reviewed, alerted~ Makes me very happy :) Just drop me some reviews again and let me know how craptastic this chapter was. And I'm sure you guys can tell what sin is coming up next. Oh yeah, and please allow a few weeks for each chapter to be published. I do have school and stuff – I write when I can. At least allow 3 weeks for each chapter, no later than that!

Mmkay, that's all I got.


End file.
